Fluid treatment systems are constantly being modified to provide a more environmentally friendly byproduct. Providing an environmentally friendly byproduct often subjects the fluid treatment system to increased wear, complexity, and maintenance. It is for that reason that emphasis has been placed over the past several years on new and economical designs for manufacturing a fluid treatment system capable of withstanding wear, complexity, and maintenance.
Various fluid treatment systems have been developed in an attempt to improve the byproduct. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,905 to Rozental discloses a fluid treatment system that supposedly provides a single reactor with a number of electrode configurations capable of providing an environmentally friendly byproduct. However, the reactor disclosed requires close proximity of electrodes in the stream of the fluid treatment system. Due to the level of electric current required for reduction of constituents leads to an increase in the temperature of the waste stream. Due to the increased temperature experienced during operation, the electrodes are subjected to increase wear and maintenance.
Another problem inherent with the fluid treatment systems is premature corrosion of electrodes. It has been found that applying electric current, during operation, provides a reaction between the waste stream and electrodes causing wear to the electrodes. The wear varies widely between electrodes causing control of the fluid treatment system to be reduced. To have the fluid treatment system operates efficiently and satisfactory from the point of view of having an environmentally friendly byproduct, it is desirable to maintain a degree of uniformity and consistency between electrodes.
Yet another problem, control of the fluid treatment system is crucial for efficient operation. Operation of the fluid treatment system changes over time due to wear of components. It is desirable to maintain consistent operation between electrodes, especially through the life of the system.
Yet another problem, flexibility of the fluid treatment system is becoming increasingly important. Having a fluid treatment system with a predetermined capacity limits owners to specific operating criteria. Because of the desire to adjust capacity of fluid treatment systems, it has made it desirable to add additional reaction tubes or remove unneeded reaction tubes. That is, the fluid treatment system is optimized as the demand changes.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.